To the Stars
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Two shot. Jack and Rose reflect on the past two days onboard the Titanic as they prepare to give themselves to each other.
1. Jack

A/N: Happy Titanic Day, everyone! Well, that's what I've christened it, anyway. 96 years. Wow. I wanted to write something as a sort of tribute to the event, and thus was born my second Titanic fic, first in over a year. It's going to be a two-shot from first Jack's, then Rose's POV during the sex-scene in the car. Nothing graphic at all, because it's mostly reflections. Still T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Titanic. I just love it.

* * *

_**Jack**_

It couldn't be possible. How could I deserve something so beautiful, so pure, so _perfect_?

From the moment I first saw Rose, I was drawn to her. She was the most gorgeous creature I ever laid eyes on. But she wasn't happy. It didn't take a dolt to notice there was no smile on her face, flushing her cheeks or brightening those wonderful eyes. She was rather the tragic beauty. And she could never be mine. We were separated by class, and when she first saw me watching her, she gave me only a glance of disdain. I knew right from the start I wasn't, and could never be, good enough for her. But that didn't stop the daydreaming.

If only…

And when she ran past me, sobbing, her dress flying out behind her and her red hair loose, I couldn't just let her jump. I mean, even if it hadn't been her, I would have intervened, but it _was _her. And that one little encounter made all the difference. The difference between life and death, for one. At first, she didn't want to listen to me. She pretended to be haughty, but I could tell it was an act. She was trembling and sweating, and it was far too cold on deck to be from heat. The truth was that she was terrified. I'd never saved anyone from suicide before, but I could tell. And she _wanted _me to save her. When I told her I would jump after her, I meant it. I would. And that one act of kindness from a total stranger was enough to make her trust me and allow me to help her back onboard.

As I learned more about Rose, I realized why she was unhappy. Her first-class life prevented her from doing everything she wanted to do and being everything she wanted to be. She didn't have to tell me she didn't love her fiancée – that much was apparent when I first saw them together. But I was happy to see that although she was raised like a proper young lady, she had a mind of her own. She barely flinched when I showed her my graphic drawings, she didn't quail from the thought of a roller coaster, and she was eager to learn how to spit "like a man." And boy, could she drink! Rose certainly wasn't another "pretty little rich girl."

For a few hours, I thought I had lost her. She didn't want to talk to me, despite how much fun we'd had together. Despite the longing in her eyes, in her movements. The small spasms she made in my direction before reluctantly pulling away. She insisted she was fine, but I knew better. Heck, she'd already _told _me how she really felt. How could she think she'd be able to cover it up? But then – something made her come back to me. I had never been so happy. And I'd never seen _her _so happy – she could fly free, at last.

Even though she had opened up to me in so many ways, I was still a bit shocked when she asked me to draw her. Naked. Of course I had seen girls naked before, even pretty ones. But I couldn't remember any as wonderful as Rose, and certainly no one I had cared about this much. It was hard to stay objective as I drew her – I desired her, but I held back. The amused smile that twitched constantly at the edges of her mouth showed me she knew. And better yet, she seemed happy at the thought rather than appalled.

In the past two days, I had become closer to Rose than I could have ever dreamed. From mere glances to awkward talks, then to drawings in the nude...she had captured my heart in the span of such little time. And now, here we were – snuggled together in some unfortunate soul's car, in the storage compartment of the grandest ship of all time.

I knew what came next. Her green eyes gazed trustingly up at me, holding nothing back. I took a deep breath. I knew I was ready, but was she? Would I be making a mistake if I pushed things along?

"Are you nervous?" I whispered.

She smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. The second part will come either later today or tomorrow.


	2. Rose

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this second part!

Disclaimer: No own-o.

* * *

**_Rose_**

I smiled. Was I nervous? Yes. But more than that, I was eager to show Jack how much I loved him. I knew that if I were ever to lose my innocence to someone, the man leaning over me was the one I would choose far above the rest.

Jack had been so good to me. I was not sure if he realized exactly how much he'd changed me for the better, but I hoped he had an idea. Boarding the ship, I was an unhappy young woman, bridled by my position and the "keepers" around me – my mother and fiancée. Setting sail for America was not exciting for me, as it was for so many others. Once we arrived, I would be forced to wed Cal and become his slave for the rest of my life. Any chance of freedom would be lost.

Meeting Jack was the best thing that could have happened to alter my pointless existence, and it came just in time. I do not know whether I would have jumped if he hadn't stopped me, and it's somewhat of a relief to know I'll never find out.

Just a chance encounter. That's all. If I had not run past him, if he had not come after me…I wouldn't be where I am now. The strange thing is that I trusted this complete stranger, even though we were not of the same class. My mind was muddled by terror and confusion, but his determination to either save me or follow me in was so absolute and so unexpected that my conscience, usually so against contact with the unknown, said 'Yes.' And I handed my life to him.

It was only proper that I seek him out the following day to thank him personally. Cal had not given me time the night before, and I was intrigued by this young man who (I admitted to myself rather guiltily) was incredibly handsome, as well as kind.

At first, his insolence dissuaded me and I half decided to turn away. But I had to admit I also found it alluring. And when I saw his drawings, I could no longer regard him as a simpleton. Monet may be a genius, but Jack's drawings are of _real _people.

He was surprisingly easy to talk to. He didn't make me feel insecure in any way, and I found myself telling him more than I remembered ever telling anyone. I watched the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about his home, and laughed at how eagerly he described riding roller coasters and horses. I allowed him to teach me how to spit, and I felt freer than I had in my whole life as we dreamed together.

I was pleased to have the opportunity to show him I was more than a delicate female when he brought me to the lower-deck party. I drank strong liquor and danced until I felt I would collapse. Jack made me feel like I belonged with them, but not in a bad way. He made me feel like I could do anything.

The dreams shattered temporarily when Cal "brought me back to my senses." I was too frightened, both for myself and for Jack, to think of anything other than compliance with my fiancée's demands. But upon reflection, I realized that if I did not act on my hopes, I would be forever tethered to a miserable life. And I returned to Jack.

As I had already exposed my inner self, I decided it was time I showed Jack my other half. I wanted him to draw me, not only for his and my enjoyment, but so that I could leave something for Cal – a last smack in the face. I had already decided I would never be Cal's wife. Jack was the future I wanted, if he would have me.

So now here I am, in a strange automobile, pressed beside Jack with my heart beating wildly against my ribcage. And there is only one thing left to say, the perfect answer to his question:

"Put your hands on me, Jack."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to make Rose's view a bit more proper than Jack's because of her upbringing. I hope it came across nicely. Review?


End file.
